Reunion: sasusaku
by 2011sasusaku
Summary: Nah i dont want to spoil it... but i'll tell you that SASUKE COMES BACK!


Reunion

"Sakura look at this! Come on quickly!" Naruto exclaimed exasperatedly as he ran through the door stopping short of the window frame as he pointed out at a shadowy dark figure slowly walking through the rain towards her office.

Sakura smiled slightly, "So what Naruto? Some stupid person just decided to go for a walk in the rain…actually they really are dumb they'll get sick…" she replied annoyedly, as she leant out the window a little.

"HEY YOU! GET OUT OF THE RAIN YOU'LL GET SICK AND I WON'T LET MY MEDIC'S WASTE THEIR TIME HEALING YOU FOR SIMPLY HAVING NO COMMON SENSE!" she yelled as she moved back inside the room and back towards her desk.

A laugh echoed through the air, "MAYBE…OR MAYBE IF YOU REALISED I'D CAME BACK, YOU WOULDN'T MIND MY CONDITION SO MUCH…SAKURA."

Eyes widening a cold chill passed down her spine as she raced back over to the window. "Sasuke-kun?" she whispered in disbelief as she slowly climbed out the window, edging closer to the figure to see if her assumption was correct. The cold harsh breeze blew the icy rain into her eyes as she blinked uncontrollably due to the pain as it pricked at her skin.

"You know that every day since I left I felt as if I'd done the right thing," the voice started again, "and not just because I sought what I wished and received it."

"Are you just taking because you like the sound of your own voice? Or are you going to get to the point?" she demanded as her heart raced. 'I'd recognise that voice anywhere…' she thought as she came to an abrupt stop meters in front of Uchiha Sasuke; her friend, her comrade, her love.

Snickering Sasuke ran a hand through his soaked hair and tilted his head back as he looked up into the darkened sky and the heavy rain gracing down upon them. "I realised that I did the right thing in leaving this place because it wouldn't place you in more danger than it would if I stayed with you…" he said just loud enough for her to hear him.

Taking a sharp breath Sakura remained silent, 'What? That's the real reason…But what about all those times wh-'

"And I know I never…uhh I never let you be close to me…" Sasuke interrupted as he looked back at her before disappearing, reappearing along side her; with his right shoulder barely brushing against hers; "but if I did let you; I know I wouldn't have been able to leave; Sakura."

Turning to look over her left shoulder Sakura felt tears roll down her face, seeping into her mouth as she blinked a few times before looking down at his now see-though shirt that was clinging to his chiselled abs. 'He came back to me…He really did…This isn't a dream. Why can't I speak? Am I scared? What should I do?' she wondered flusterdly.

Sasuke brushed his hand against hers, "I-I'm sorry…Sakura…"

Eyes widening, Sakura wrapped her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest, "I'm sorry too."

Smiling Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against hers from its position on his chest. "Why are you sorry?" he asked finally as he moved slightly, lifting her chin up with one hand so she was looking directly into his playful ebony eyes, "Don't be sorry Sakura."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as her rose hair flicked over her shimmering emerald eyes. "But I couldn't stop you that night and if I di-" she started as she felt him press a finger against her lips for a brief moment before he moved it way.

After brushing away a strand of hair from her eyes and thumbing away her tears; Sasuke looked down at her sadly, "Never; I repeat never cry over me I'm not worthy of your tears. Promise me this."

Slowly moving her hands upwards Sakura strung them around his neck, "Ok…I promise you Sasuke-kun, but only if you stay here forever."

Sasuke smiled a true smile as he closed his eyes, their faces edging closer and closer until his hot breath was gracing against her face. His lips tweaked as they opened slightly as he whispered, "I promise."

Sakura's grip around his neck loosened as one hand slowly crept back in between them as she yanked his open now soaked top causing their lips to crash upon one another granting him entrance into her damp cavity. Their tongues flicked and circled one another as both persons moaned softly in utter pleasure before breaking their intense kiss. Resting her face against his Sakura pressed her eyes shut for a moment, before adding the five words she had wanted to say so badly since the had been reunited this evening, "I love you; Uchiha Sasuke."

Sliding his hands to the small of her back Sasuke smiled for the second time in a day and the second time in almost 15 years; "I love you too; Haruno Sakura."

Smiling uncontrollably Sakura moved so that they were apart once more, although Sasuke still had one arm protectively around her waist. "I think you better see Naruto, he's the Hokage after all; I'm sure you need to sort alot out with him as a friend and on business terms," she whispered with slight concern.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Naruto called with great humour evident in his voice, "NICE SHOW! WE GIVE IT A TEN OUT OF TEN DON'T WE EVERYONE!"

Sasuke and Sakura shuddered as they slowly gazed up at Sakura's office to see nine of the original rookie twelve plus Sai, laughing and smiling down at them.

"Spread your seeds of youthfulness! It seems you have alot to spare!" Lee called happily.

Ino blew kisses.

Hinata blushed.

"Took long enough…" Shikamaru called out with a smirk.

Shino and Choji just stared.

"Hey Ugly it looks like someone does love you…Good for you!" Sai called out as he waved.

Tenten smiled, "See I told you he'd come back for you Sakura-chan!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow as he smirked, "I think they'll enjoy the reviving the clan part…" looking over at Hinata he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Hey Hinata-chan, wanna help revive my clan?"

Glaring at Kiba Naruto smashed him over the head; "HANDS OFF! Hinata's my wife!"

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped as they glared up at the very busy window as the rain continued to fall down upon them.

'Is there no such thing as privacy?' Sakura's mind roared.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE SUCH A DOBE!" Sasuke yelled, causing it to echo through the air.


End file.
